Plastic film and metal foil have varied uses which require that they withstand the application of heat without oxidizing and flaking away or without dripping. These materials, used today to house electrical equipment, in buildings, in airplanes, in automobiles, and in furniture must meet ever increasing standards for flame resistance.
Plastic film when exposed to flame or high temperatures will begin to run or drip. Often, when the material is flaming, the dripping will spread the fire to rugs or other flammable items which are below. Metal foil, such as aluminum, when subjected to flame will oxidize and shrink or flake away to expose underlying flammable materials to direct flame contact.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a plastic film with reduced tendency to flow and drip with flame or heat contact.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a metal foil which does not flake away with oxidation.